


Burning Hearts

by Meekorin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hate for each other is real. At least that's what Jean thought until he saves Eren and gets to know him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You are one bloody bastard." Jean gritted his teeth while cursing. He crossed his arms before his chest, in his eyes a death glare. It was just noon, the fast food booth **Maria's Best** was already filled with customers and of course, a hated fellow student had to ruin his day. "I said, I want some more sauce. My burger hasn't enough on it. Did you wipe it away with your face or what?"

Jean's eyes went to small slits as he mustered the male at the other side of the till. This guy was unbearable since quite a time now.Somehow, his attitude became more violent and he was always moody but making such a fuss over a burger was just to provoke him, and it worked. "I swear to god Jaeger, are you on your period or what?!" Jean swiped the burger out of Eren's hand and uncovered the bread on top. He would love to grab Eren's neck and push his arrogant face into it because he was on the verge of exploding too.

Today was his late shift and he surely didn't want to start work with this idiot but here he was, acting like a diva. "Do you see that?" He pointed with his finger and made circles with his finger above the meat. "There is your fucking sauce, what's your problem?" Since he raised his voice, some customers already looked into their direction. Good thing, the chef was off-site. Eren raised an eyebrow, not pleased with what he saw. "That's not enough. That freaking thing tastes like shit. I want a new one."

The taller male swallowed hard. He was powerless in this situation. As an employee in a fast food booth, he must obey the customer wishes. "I swear you can't even make something simple like this!" _But not this time_. Jean's rage overcame him as he placed one knee on the table, his hand already clenched into a fist. Berthold who was his coworker sensed the dangerous tension and ran up to him, but it was too late. With the other hand, Jean squeezed the ketchup out of the tube right into Eren's face. The other student jolted backwards as it his eye and wiped it away with pure disgust.

They looked at each other as the air around them began to sizzle. Emerald eyes were bruning at light brown one's that screamed 'murder' at him. Everyone by now looked at them. Some customers were amused, whereas the other fellow students looked at them with horror on their faces. They knew what would happen and took out their cell phones. Mikasa who was sitting on a table noticed the change in the atmosphere and the snickering youth around her. She turned around and swallowed hard because in that moment, Eren was about to throw a fist at Jean who threw himself at him.

With a loud noise, they fell to the ground and scuffled. Berthold hasted to them and gripped at Jean's vest while Mikasa dashed forward to grab Eren. "I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Eren struggled in his sister's arms. "You hit my eye!" Jean on the other side dodged every punch and pushed at the other male's shoulder. "OHHH no Jaeger, I'll be faster!" Berthold  sneaked his hand between the two and pressed Jean to himself with ease, while Mikasa placed her arms under Eren's.

"Calm down Eren!" She said firmly and looked around. Giving the other students a glare to stop filming them, she pulled her brother away backwards which gave Jean the finger. "I'm sorry Jean, I'll pay for my shake tomorrow." She carried Eren to the entrance while hissing to him. "And you'll pay him for the burger! I can't belief you-" Eren growled more to himself that at her. "The hell I will!"

With that Jean and Berthold looked after them, seeing how Eren broke away from Mikasa's loosened grip. The male buried his hands into his pockets and kicked a can on the ground while disappearing from their sight. "You can let go of me now." Jean huffed. The giant behind him did as he had been told and let his coworker down. "You're lucky the chef didn't see that..." he mumbled and grabbed a mop.

At this point Connie came around the corner laughing while pouring some fries into a bag. Tears were streaming down his face as he clapped his thigh with his free hand. "I swear Jean, you're fights with Eren are getting funnier." The blond rubbed his cheek and took the mop from Berthold to start polishing the ground. "It almost looks like a crime scene!" Connie giggled and shook his head as he came around. He knelt down and dipped his finger into the left over ketchup. "It's a draw!" He imitated an emcee.

Jean growled loudly as he looked at the bald guy grinning widely. "When I look at you, I could say one to nothing, look at your jaw!" The blond wiped away the last stain, chucking the mop into a corner and dashed to the toilet. Looking into the mirror he saw the shiner on his jaw and rubbed the place. His hair was all ruffled up and since he landed on Eren, he even dirtied himself with the sauce. Sighing out loud, he splashed water on the spots to clean himself. Behind him the door opened quickly and Marco stood behind him. He must have seen only the half of it. A frown on his face. Jean looked at him through the mirror without saying a word.

"What was it this time?" The freckled male spoke out but his friend didn't answer. He leant against the doorframe, refusing to let out the blond until he answered him. "He started..." Not the answer Marco wanted to hear. "Jean." He said softly. "Are you 12? I know that you and Eren can't keep your hands to yourselves when you're around each other, but seriously did you have to make a ruckus _here_? Right before the customers?"

Of course it was stupid, Jean had to admit but somehow only Eren was able to make him see red like this. Even over small things like ketchup. "Don't you know that he lost his father one month ago?" Jean's eyes widened and he turned around to look at his friend. "I...eh...no, I didn't know." Guilt hit him pretty hard, mixed with anger and frustration. "But still, that doesn't give him the right to act like that! I didn't act like a whiny little boy when my old man kicked the bucket!" He threw his fist on the sink.

"I don't want to see that bastard's face anymore." He combed his hair with his fingers. "I guess I should move to another city so that I don't have to breathe the same air as him! But I can't, it's too fucking expensive." He huffed again while searching in his friend's face for a solution. Marco held his stare and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I watched you two for quite a long time and I have to admit that you're really troublesome. I mean 90 % of your fights are deliberate provocation. I don't get it why you're making life so difficult for each other."

He touched his forehead like a mother that had no idea what to do with his blighter son. "So what should I do, according to your mind?" Jean looked at him sternly after Marco pinched his cheek. "Try to be nice and don't click on every mockery he's saying." The blond walked past him while muttering. "It's not as easy as you think...damnit." That boy was a disease in his life. An annoying fly in his head that never knew when to stop. He hoped he left a mark on that idiot as well.

"Don't make me laugh." He murmured. Spending the entire shift cursing inside his head smiling at the customers really put a strain on him. The information he got from Marco was ridiculous. Even though he had no idea what kind of life Eren and Mikasa lead, he got even angrier about the fact that Eren acted like this. Jean himself lost his father when he was 6, and moved out when he was 17. He left his mother behind him to take care of himself and not to depend on adults anymore. And now he was a college student with a part time job at a well known fast food booth.

He payed taxes, the rent, the freaking college tuitions and cooked for himself almost every day. "I can do anything if I want!" He gritted his teeth. "Even a fucking gourmet burger you twat." He turned the rissole energetically. The blond got a soft slap on the back of his head as Marco walked past him with an order in his hand. "You're talking to yourself again." He pressed the meat with the flipper down, emerging a sizzling sound. "Are you sure you survive your shift today?" Connie shouted at him from behind his position at the Fries-station. "Careful there Springer or YOU won't survive this shift."

The bald male held up his hands before his chest. "I'm quiet! Just don't torch this joint or Sasha will kill you." True, since Sasha was the representative manager she loved her goods more than people. Jean looked at the clock and sighed. Only 2 hours to go. At this day the blond couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Now it made sense why Eren always seemed so loaded. But wouldn't be someone who just lost somebody more...retracting? He shook his head. Not in this case. Eren was bleeding because of this but he surely wasn't reserved.

And why the hell did he was thinking so much about this? He tore his hair out. It was all Eren's fault that he had been so fixated on him. Since the first day at college he knew he wouldn't get along with him and Eren knew that too.  That's why he challenged him on every topic or discussion. Marco and the others from their study group even started to worry about them since their fights were getting out of hand. It started really harmless, with calling names and insults but recently they were using violent acts.

The freckled male looked at the clock as he dried his hands. "Are you okay, Jean?" He asked seeing that his friend was deep in thoughts while cutting the salad. "You still have an hour. I suggest you should let off some steam....you're still kind of loaded. " Jean held the knife and wiped the salad into the right metal box. "Letting off steam would mean I go over there and kill him." He looked at Marco without any emotion on his face and the knife holding up. "No one would know only you and me."

Marco chuckled lightly and gave him a slap on his arm. "And Mikasa?" The other male clapped a hand on his forehead. How could he forget his overprotective and beautiful sister? "She would never let you touch him." Peeking through his fingers, Jean grinned devilishly. "I'll find an opportunity." The brunette gave him 'of course you will' look and tapped on the watch on his arm. "Home time, go and clear your head."  Finally, Jean thought, gave Marco a quick hug and rushed to the changing cubicle.

Jean just couldn't wait to lay down at home and listen to his music or play a video game. Changing quickly, he stuffed the dirty shirt into a plastic bag and put it into his backpack. Since summer was almost over, he put on his dark red beanie and his dark grey jacket and trundled through the back exit. He whistled to himself, enjoying the breeze as he crossed the street. His small apartment was 20 min away from Maria's Best and he just missed the bus. Besides the weather was still nice so he decided to walk.

The blond put out his iPod, plugged the ear buds into his ear and walked leisurely ahead. Maybe it was good that he missed the bus since Marco told him to let off some steam and walking home when it's this nice, was actually helping. He had to walk around some corners to get to the center of the city where he looked for the nearest bakery. With a bag full of buns he started to walk towards his apartment as he suddenly heard a loud noise. As if something crashed against a giant trash can.

He plugged one ear bud out and looked around. In a tight alley he could see a group of males laughing quietly and kicking something. "Still not enough?" Jean swallowed and slowed down. Walking past the alley, he saw that someone was lying on the ground while the group was surrounding him. "Not your business..." He whispered to himself and bit his inner cheek. "Without your sister you're nothing, what Jaeger?" Jean stopped and turned around. As it happens, the 'someone' on the ground was Eren, huddled against a trash can.

He coughed blood but that didn't stop him from grinning insolently. "You idiot." Jean pressed out as he hid behind the wall. Stuffing the buns and his player into his backpack he looked around but at this time weren't many people outside. Only some elders he couldn't ask for help. The blond rubbed his chin, thinking. The sinister part of him was gleeful but on the side he knew that no one deserved to be bashed up like this. Those guys outnumbered him and it seemed they had extremely fun.

He grabbed a big rock and without thinking he threw it with force against the trash can. The group and Eren jolted. Another stone flew towards them and this time it hit one of the guys on his shoulder. "Ah fuck I've been shot!" Surprised about himself Jean's eyes widened. He saw them running outside the alley and leaving Eren behind him. Jean managed to jump into the next bush that was close to him so that they wouldn't see him. 'What have I been thinking?' He thought as he saw the hooded group with baseball bats.

Swallowing hard he watched how they looked around and dashed through the city. Okay, twat it's your chance to run, he thought and stumbled out walking quickly away from the scene. He was looking over his shoulder but no one was following. He furrowed his brows and stopped. "Where is that idiot?" Huffing, he walked back while cursing inwardly. As he looked around the corner, he saw that Eren tried to stand up. His legs were shaking like crazy and his nose was blood-smeared.

Letting his shoulders fall he looked one last time at the directions were the group went and walked up to Eren. "At this rate they'll catch up to you in no time." He growled and without another word, he grabbed Eren's arm and put over his shoulder. The other male was shocked and surprised seeing Jean beside him. He opened his mouth but didn't know what to say since the pain was quicker than his voice. Shaking his head, Jean grabbed Eren bridal style and hurried away from the scene.

"You really mean to die, damnit." Emerald eyes saw through half lidded eyes the face of his hated fellow student. While his head lolled to all kinds of sides, Eren decided to let himself fall into Jean's arms so that he was lying a bit deeper and was able to lean his head on Jean's chest. The blond murmured something about a hospital which Eren could hear so violently shook his head and clutched to Jean's shirt. "No need for that." Jean looked down at him, his light brown eyes blazing somewhat golden which took Eren's breath for a moment.

"What the hell? You're bleeding idiot! Besides-" He had been cut off as he heard the group again. A shock wave ran through his body and he picked up the pace. He noticed that the boy in his arms didn't weight as much as he thought and with that he could even throw him over his shoulder and be quicker but that would only damage his stomach even more. From where they are, Jean knew that in 2 min he would be able to hide in his apartment with this guy in his arms. And that's what he did. With the shouting and yelling behind him, he quickly pulled out the keys, managed to open the door of apartment tower and slipped inside the elevator.

At the 5th floor he got out and inside in his apartment. Putting Eren down on the couch, he closed the door and walked to the bathroom to get the medical kit. Eren watched him through tired eyes, observing every step as if Jean was about to do the same thing those guys did to him. "I better not ask what happened since I don't want to get involved with your shit." He said firmly as he moistened a tissue with disinfectant. Eren hissed at the contact but didn't back away. What a strange picture.

Earlier that day, Jean had to dodge this guy's fists and now he was nursing him. Their eyes met as Jean pointed at his stomach to which Eren lifted up his dark green shirt and revealed a laceration. Thankfully, the wound wasn't deep but had to be cleaned thorough. "Did they break your arms or legs?" Jean asked while pressing a fresh wet towel at the wound. Eren groaned and shook his head. "Did they cut you?" While looking at the smaller male's torso, he could see many bruises, even darker than that one he had on his jaw.

Eren covered his face with his arm and let his head fall backwards at the backrest. "Great." He sighed out.  Jean thought so too, the day was way too long. If this would be any other human being he would offer him a place in his bed, a change of clothes and something to drink but right before was Eren Jaeger. The boy who hated him to the bone, and he could assume that he say no to everything. But Jean had been raised with manners that's why he placed a fresh shirt, a glass filled with water, a bun and a quilt on the table.

The brunette seemed to be pretty drained since he just mustered him without saying another word. Jean stared at him after he tried his best to clean the wound and bandage it. What was he suppose to say now? This was unnaturally but someone had to be the man. "Look, I don't know what kind of crap you're into, but I'll be in my bed now. If you need something just grab it or leave." He sighed out shakily as Eren stared at him and listened carefully what he was saying. "And...Tell your sister what happened." Shaking his head for the countless time he walked to his bed.

As the blond let himself fall down, Eren looked after him without making any noise. He mustered the entire room before pulling out his cell phone. 12 missed calls from Mikasa. He clicked with his tongue and placed it on the table as well.  Taking a small sip from the water, he closed his eyes and tugged himself into the quilt. In this night neither he nor Jean was able to get some sleep but it felt good to lay down.

Jean thought his head was about to explode since he over thought everything while Eren realized the seriousness of his situation.

 

 


	2. Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is helpless and uses drastic methods.

Jean rubbed his eye with the back of his hand as he stood in his living room. Not a single thing in this picture did make sense to him. Eren, the bastard that always made him grow grey hair was sleeping on HIS couch in HIS living room. The boy must have been in deep sleep since he was curled up in a ball, gripping the blanket tightly as his face showed a painful expression.

So what now? “I can’t believe that.” He sighed and went to the kitchen. Since he couldn’t sleep, he thought getting up and drinking coffee would be a good idea. Well if today would be a normal Saturday, which obviously wasn’t. Eren Jaeger, the shit-eating, good-for-nothing and bad behaved kid he went to college with was sleeping soundly on his couch. Not to mention he had been almost thrashed to death if Jean wouldn’t have found him.  Was that bad karma or good luck? He looked peaceful by now but Jean didn’t trust that appearance. As soon as he wakes up he would be an insanely stupid idiot, firing with insanely stupid comments. Slurping his coffee quietly, he looked out of the window.

The view was directly on the spot where he found Eren. Just around the corner was the high gate that lead to the centre of the city. Even though it was something around 7 am, it was already lively on the streets even if the weather didn’t seem to be so nice.  Hearing a grunt, his head turned to the living room. He heard Eren whimper quietly and out of curiosity, the blond walked closer to look after him. Everything in his mind was screaming that it was a bad idea having the boy here but well shit happens?

“Please…don’t….I-I can’t-!” The brunette shivered and he started to sweat. A nightmare from yesterday? Jean ran a hand through his hair, not knowing what to do exactly. Eren was muttering the previous words but louder again until he shout out. It startled the taller male and he walked quickly around the couch to kneel down. Mustering the boy’s face, he bit his inner cheek. “Oi, wake up or you’ll get my neighbours angry!” Touching Eren’s shoulder, Jean shook him firmly. Gritting his teeth as Eren pulled the blanked over his head, he was about to rip it off of him until he heard him whimper again. “I can’t do this anymore…”

Jean crooked an eyebrow and tugged lightly at the blanket to see Eren’s red face. As in a daze, the boy opened his wet eyes and stared at Jean. This one however was mesmerized by the boy’s emerald eyes. He had never seen them up so close. He looked so hurt, so vulnerable but still angry with the left energy in his body. “I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.” It sounded much weaker than Eren wanted it to sound. The blond however snorted, unimpressed by the thread. “Are you really in the position to tell me that, Jaeger? Just after I rescued your suicidal ass?” He shook his head. “I’m just protecting myself form my neighbours. Trust me, their even scarier than you could could ever be so will you shut up?”

Jean stood up again and walked to the kitchen where he gulped down the rest of his coffee in one go. Perfect, what now? He saved the boy from his doom and saw him crying. Two-to-one for him. Even though it was tempting to pay him back, what would he do? Getting to work and telling everyone that Eren Jeager was almost beaten to death and cried in his bed? As if he would do that. Cursing himself, he found Eren’s cell phone at the corner right before the kitchen. Did he throw it around? Picking it up, he walked back to Eren. This one was sitting upright now but still had the blanket around his body. “It’s not my business but don’t you want to contact Mikasa? It seemed that she called you the entire night.” Jean placed the phone on the desk and shoved it to Eren who stared at it without any expression. “I don’t want to get blamed for people thinking I have kidnapped you.”

The brunette clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I don’t care.”  Shoving the cell phone upside down so that he doesn’t have to see the display, he leant back and pondered. Jean however didn’t let him be. “How can you say that?” He growled lowly. It already drove him nuts! That’s when Eren shot him a glare. “It’s not your business so back off, okay?!” He held the blanket in place as Jean came closer to him. It always made him crazy seeing Mikasa being so protective over someone who didn’t give a shit about her. “No it’s NOT okay! You have someone waiting for you at home and that’s how you behave?”

Jean didn’t even realize that his voice got louder. But he didn’t care for now. Seeing Eren like this in front of him somehow urged his fists to make him look even more pathetic.  He saw Eren gritting his teeth before he stood up, coming closer to him. “I swear to god, Kirschstein don’t start to lecture me!” The blond’s wild eyes focused the boy as he grabbed him sharply on the collar of his shirt, dragging him even closer. “You ungrateful jerk you never know when to shut up!” Out of shock, Eren let the blanked fall as their bodies collided and he winced in pain. “Is this how you owe someone who just saved you?!”

He heard Eren wince in pain again and let got his shirt, seeing how the boy feel to the ground. “Shit…sorry.” He whispered. Coming down to the brunette, he mustered the bandage around his torso. “Owing you?” Eren murmured and held his stomach as he looked up. “So what do you want?” Eren hissed. “What do I have to do to make this undone?” Tightening the hand on his stomach, he pressed out the words like acid. “You could have let me there…”

Jean’s eyes widened as he saw tears coming up in those big emerald eyes.  “Isn’t it enough for you seeing me so miserable?” Eren’s voice quivered as he spoke. “Want me to say thanks?” He asked and pushed Jean back so that the blond lay on his back.

As this one rested on his elbows, cursing he tried to come back up again only to see that Eren fumbled with his zipper. Watching in utter confusion, he couldn’t belief what was going on.  “H-hey idiot, what the hell are you doing?” But Eren was quick with his work as he pulled Jean out. The other male choked almost on his breath as he felt a hot mouth around his member.

“What the..!”

Eren gave him a warning as he held Jean’s member in his mouth, using his teeth gently as if he was saying: Move or I bite your dick off. The blond’s pulse rose rapidly as he had no other option but to let Eren do whatever he had in mind now. It was bizarre seeing the brunette’s head between his legs, sucking him strangely good.

Jean used all of his remaining control not to moan in pleasure as he felt that hot tongue lying flat on the underside of his manhood, rubbing him as Eren bobbed his head. “I can’t believe that…” Jean breathed out as he slid down on his elbows.  

Nothing was making sense now! Why the hell would Eren do something like this? Jean didn’t understand a single thing and he was helpless against such a strange move. There has to be a motive behind that or else Eren would never do something like this!

“J-jaeger if this is one of your s-sick jokes I wear-“

“Shu-up.”

Eren mouthed on his member and silenced the elder. This was getting worse since Jean’s manhood responded to every lick of that sinful mouth. Watching the boy was even worse since Eren was totally focused on his work. Jean let his head fall back as he bit the inside of his cheek. This was not right, he thought and yet a moan escaped his mouth as Eren swallowed him down. The boy looked strained as his hand fisted his own groin, hiding it from Jean as he increased his movements and lead Jean to his climax. To Jean’s surprise the boy even swallowed everything he offered. Eren gulped a few times, rubbed his mouth and gave Jean a death glare. Well if one could call it a death glare since Eren was all flushed. “Now we’re even.” He panted, looking into amber eyes.

“I did something extremely idiotic for you just like you did for me.”

Standing up on wobbly legs, Eren held his stomach and searched for his long jacket. Jean followed immediately as he tugged himself inside again, blinking at the brunette who looked at his cell phone and quickly shoved it into his pans. The silence suddenly was lying heavy in the air as they stood towards each other. Jean’s face was painted in utter confusion and he couldn’t use his mouth as if he forgot hot to talk. Eren averted his gaze and walked past him to the door. “Don’t interfere anymore.”

With that, Eren walked through the door and left a speechless Jean behind him. As soon as the door snapped shut, Jean fell to his couch and opened his mouth. He didn’t know for how long he was staring at his own door but if felt like eternity. “What did just happen?”

He felt something wet as his fingers touched his sofa and shivered seeing red. “That idiot!”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shhhhh....it's been way too long and I'm so sorry.  
> I hope I can post more frequently!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if it's going to be a long story... we'll see ;)


End file.
